Protect me Kill for me Love me
by Bendydicky
Summary: This is a short drabble in the lives of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran.


A/N

I have really bad writer's block at the moment. I wrote this to try and over come said problem... so... yeah... I love MorMor.

* * *

Sebastian was on his way back home from a job. He was dressed in all black; black cargo pants, black long sleeve shirt, black combat boots. He had his AI AS50 in a case over his right shoulder.

He had just taken a mans life. He didn't know him. He was a coordinate and a picture sent by boss. There was nothing gained or lost for him in the death of this man. He just knew that pulling the trigger made him feel great. Watching the blood spill out the hole in the dude's forehead was just about as good as a quick storage room fumble. Not that he'd every tell anyone that; they'd call him a loon and lock him up. He might tell boss, but boss probably already knows he enjoys it.

Seb walks through the door of a small flat, put his gun in the rack next to the door and continued into the kitchen. A soft smile played across his face when he saw the small man laid out on the couch playing with a mobile.

"Hey boss," The small man on the couch looked up, "you hungry?" A short grunt came in response. Seb chuckled to himself and put two packages of Ramen Noddles in a pot.

Jim didn't like to think of things other than work; when the man got himself wrapped up in a job he use to go days with out eating, changing his clothes or showering. Some times it seemed like Seb saved Jim as much as Jim had saved him.

When Jim found Sebastian he was drinking himself into a hell of gambling debts, drugs, and death threats. He was past out in front of a club in Soho, smelling of cheap booze an with no idea of what he was going to do with his life.

The only thing he'd ever been good at was ending lives. He joined the army the second he could; with only a dad to leave behind he never thought twice about his decision. He quickly climbed the ranks with little effort. The gun was his calling. He didn't really care what he was killing, it was just the adrenaline that got to him. He once chased a tiger into the woods to kill it with his bare hands, just to say he had, though everyone back at camp thought he did it to protect them.

When he got discharged he had no where to go and nothing to do. His dad died shortly after his first tour which left him with out anyone close to him. It seemed to him there was no point in living, I mean no one was looking for a man whose only job credentials were never missing a shot.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Jim found him, took him home as if he were a lost puppy and gave him a purpose. _Protect me. Kill for me. Love me._ Though the last words were never actually spoken they were mutually understood.

On nights like this one Seb would cook for Jim, placing a bowl of something under the busy mans nose. Jim would eat it thoughtlessly. Then as it got later Seb would fuss and whine until his boss crawled into their shared bed. Jim had told him it was to protect him. If a man breaks in and tries to kill him then Seb would be there to snap their neck. They both knew that was only a half truth, but if it got boss into a bed with him, Seb was grateful for it.

The noodles finished cooking and Seb pour the seasoning packet into both then dished them out. He put a bowl into Jim's lap. Jim didn't even glance down at what he'd been given , just began to shovel food into his mouth with his left hand, while his right was busy texting or what ever he did with that mobile.

The two ate in relative silence. The only noise being the occasional noodle slurp. They both finished their bowls in only a short amount of time. Seb shook his head, Jim probably hadn't eaten a single thing all day. Sebastian had been out all day running errands and finishing jobs.

He got up off the chair he sat in to eat, picking up Jim's bowl on his way to the kitchen. It was going to be a quiet night. He'd wash the dishes, take a shower maybe a bath if he felt like it once his clothes were off, crawl into bed and wait till about 2 am to go drag his boss to bed. He set the bowls into the sink along with the pot and spoons, rolled his tight shoulders and cracked his back. A bath would probably do him good.

He was only through washing the pot out when he heard his boss from the other room,

"Bastian..."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Come here..."

Seb sighed and dropped the pot into the sink before stomping over to were Jim was pouting on the couch.

"Yeah, boss?"

Jim looked up at him with what Seb refers to as his classic 'I am just a tiny fella, I couldn't hurt nobody', made all the more pathetic by Jim's naturally big dark brown eyes.

"My head hurts. Fix it." Always so demanding. Seb laughed softly before settling down next to his boss, pulling the man up against his side with one arm and leaning his back against the couches arm so they were spooning.

"You work yourself to hard, love." The taller man whispered into Jim's ear. Even on the couch it was clear Seb was much larger. Jim could curl right into the man's chest and look like a tiny child, his legs dangling off the couch and hair all poofy. Jim never admits that he likes how big Seb is, in most cases he picks on him for it, but that's just his way of being loving.

Seb ran his fingers through Jim's short brown hair, rejoicing at the soft hums of appreciation he was getting. Jim had his eyes scrunched up and lips puckered, the obvious signs the man had a head ache. Seb just kept running through his bosses hair, softly rubbing around the temples and behind the ears.

It may not have been the life of the army solider Seb once was, it might not have even been the life he thought he would have as a kid, but there was no denying that he didn't want to be anywhere but here. Being leaned on by the worlds only consulting criminal after a hard days work. Here in the small flat he shared with the only man he could ever love. On this couch, even with the hard wood digging into his back. Having Jim wrapped up in his arms made everything worth it.


End file.
